Concerto, Música Versión Mio x Ritsu
by Vincle
Summary: Mio y Ritsu, amigas desde primaria, ven normal darse besos entre ellas... pero al hacerse mas mayores... Una de ellas querra llegar mas lejos...


Bueno, este es mi primer one-shot publicado de esta pareja, y en este lugar, aunque tengo pensado hacer muchos mas, quería comenzar con una idea sacada de un manga increíble, el cual me recordó a ellas, Espero que lo disfruten, y dejen sus comentarios ^^

Dedicado: A un buen amigo llamado Cloud_XIII o ~Mutsurini~ ¡Un saludo!

Atentos: K-on no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, igual que estos personajes

**Concerto One-Shot, Música**

Aún falta una semana para la ceremonia de graduación, la fiesta de bienvenida ya había pasado.

_-Ritsu Tainaka y Mio akiyama de 3ºA preséntense en la sala de profesores lo antes posible por favor-_ Informaba el altavoz del instituto tan lujoso donde estaban, mientras en otro lugar….-

-Hey Mio…- Hablo una castaña en voz baja, como un susurro a su compañera-

-¿Mmh?- Contesto una peli negra un tanto confusa y casi sin aliento-

-Nos están llamando Mio- Recordó la castaña de estatura mas alta que su acompañante, con un inusual tono de voz calmado, aunque no fuera muy particular en ella-

-Tienes razón Ritsu… vamos no quiero que Sawako se molest…- Pero fue interrumpida por la castaña ahora mas nerviosa, su rango mas dotado, parando sus palabras para hablar ella, si no, ella sabia que se tendrían que ir donde la multitud de sus compañeros y no podrían hacer con lo que estaban-

-¡Espera! Una… Una vez mas Mio, y después vayamos- Hablo un poquito mas sonrojada que antes, aunque a comparación de su compañera estaba menos roja-

-_Repito…-_ Se escuchaba de fondo, era otra vez la voz de Sawako por el altavoz, pero casi no se escuchaba, estaban mas ocupadas ellas como para escuchar a una profesora… y así se miraron a los ojos, mientras Ritsu con iniciativa se acercaba- _Mio Akiyama Y….-_Volvió a decir el altavoz, Pero casi no se notaba por el ambiente, entonces cerraron los ojos las dos al mismo tiempo, teniendo en mente la imagen de su amiga con el fondo negro por los ojos cerrados_-…Ritsu Tainaka de 3ºA_- Entonces juntaron sus labios al fin, fue un beso breve pero con dulzura, no hubo nada mas, entonces Mio entre-abrió los ojos mirando a su amiga de primaria, y ahora de secundaria. Era hermosa siempre lo supo, pero tenia un fallo su fantasía, solo eran amigas, que se mostraban pruebas de cariño de varios modos. Con eso en mente escucho lo ultimo que el dichoso altavoz dijo- _¡Preséntense inmediatamente ante la profesora Yamanaka Sawako!-_

Y así se separaron un poco brusco- Ritsu vamos, no creo que quieran esperar mucho mas- Decía Mio mientras cogía a Ritsu de la mano y se la llevaba a la aula de profesores, para presentarse ante la profesora mencionada-

-Tengo una petición que haceros a las dos….- Dijo la profesora de melena castaña casi naranja mientras explicaba sin detalles su llamada-

…..

-¡En la tele! ¡En la ceremonia de graduación!- Exclamo la castaña de diadema amarilla exaltada por lo que le acababa de decir su tutora-

-¿No-Nosotras actuando en di-directo?- Esa indecisa era Mio, que aun no se lo creía. Pero era normal, eran populares en el instituto, ''La gran bajista Mio Akiyama y su compañera la baterista Ritsu Tainaka'', hacían un gran dúo las dos juntas en el escenario-

-Bueno, no es para tanto, solo es una cadena local emitiendo la graduación en directo… Mirad, vosotras fuisteis el acto inaugural del festival cultural, ¿verdad?. Ya sabéis que eso os dio cierta popularidad en el centro, así que por favor, hacedlo una vez mas chicas…- Explico su tutora Sawako, mientras cogía a cada una de la mano, parecía que les imploraba que actuaran con sus instrumentos, Pero al final acabaron aceptando-

Ya después de las clases, de practicar un poco y hablar del asunto se dispusieron a ir a ensayar a casa de Mio, donde no habría nadie, solo ellas dos y el hermoso sonido de sus instrumentos.

-Otra vez juntas en la ceremonia de graduación es un poco…- Empezó a hablar Ritsu, mientras iban caminando por las calles a la vez que levantaba el brazo en forma de victoria y lo iba bajando-

-Supongo que somos las mejores, ¿no?- Decía animada Mio, no había nadie por los alrededores, solo ella y su mejor amiga, se sentía en total confianza para hablar sin tartamudear-

-Hahaha, tienes razón, pues ya que la gran Ritsu Tainaka estará en el escenario con su batería- Empezó a alagarse ella sola-

-…Ejem…- Tosió falsamente Mio, intentando captar su atención-

-Oh, y no nos olvidemos de la gran bajista, la increíblemente tímida e insegura… Mio Akiyama- Intento alagar a su compañera, mientras movía los brazos rápidamente para hacer como una presentación, pero de vez de recibir aplausos, recibió un golpecito en la nuca-

-Ya podrías haber dicho otra cosa…- Mio se entristeció, no le gustaba ser insegura, y ella se lo solía recordar, aunque solo fuera para hacer la gracia, era molesto-

-Oh Bueno Mio… ¡Eh mira! Ya estamos llegando a tu casa- Anuncio alegremente, le encantaba ir a su ''segunda casa'' y mas si no había nadie -Tenemos Mucho que ensayar aun-

Cuando éramos pequeñas, Mio y yo íbamos a la misma clase de música, ella practicaba con el bajo, y yo con la batería, entonces un día la escuela monto un recital, juntando batería con bajo. Esa fue la primera vez que hable con Mio, y no caímos muy bien. Desde entonces, tanto en primaria como en secundaria hemos estado juntas. Hasta que un día.

/Flash Back/

Era un bonito día, por la tarde, en horario escolar Mio y Ritsu estaban en la biblioteca, hablando sobre varios temas mientras buscaban un libro para poder estudiar, o por lo menos Mio, hasta que la castaña saco un tema de repente, que impacto un poco a su compañera.

-Oye Mio, ¿Con quien fue tu primer beso?- Pregunto con un dedo en el mentón, como si estuviera pensativa-

-¡Ritsu!, no me preguntes eso aquí…- Contesto apenada-

-O vamos, no hay nadie tranquila, los percebes ya los eche de tu mochila- Decía mientras veía a Mio elevar su mano y estrellarla en su cabeza-

-¿No hay nadie?- Estaba dudando-

-No, ya lo mire, y están todos yendo a sus casas, somos las únicas raras que nos quedamos a estudiar-

-Vale… aun… yo… aun no me e dado… el primer beso…- Le daba vergüenza hablar de esos temas, y mas si era con su amiga, ella se esperaba una burla o una broma por su parte, pero mas bien paso lo contrario-

-¡Yo tampoco!- Dijo alegremente-

-Y entonces porque te aleg…- Pero como siempre la castaña la interrumpió-

-Mio… ¡Vamos a besarnos!, somos amigas no contara, y así ya sabremos para cuando tengamos novio- La castaña lo veía como un juego, pero a Mio le importaba su primer beso, ella quería que fuera como en los cuentos.-

-Pero… que dices Baka, eso es vergonzoso además seria el primero, quiero que sea bien- Estaba muy sonrojada-

-ooh… ¿Yo no estoy bien?- Jugueteo la castaña-

-¡No! no eso lo que me refiero…-

-No te creo, acéptamelo.- Sin duda ella si sabia como avergonzar a su amiga, pero estaba logrando lo que quería-

-¡Que! pero… pero…- Iba a continuar hablando pero vio como Ritsu se deprimía dramáticamente- Esta.. Esta bien-

Y así se fundieron en un beso corto, simple pero perfecto, el cual hizo a Mio querer repetir, y a Ritsu no querer separase, era su primer beso, y con su mejor amiga, las cosas salían bien, eso representaba toda la confianza que se tenían, y mucho mas….

-¿Es-Estuvo Bien?- Dijo indecisa la peli negra-

-¡Estuvo perfecto!- Verdaderamente estaba contenta, se notaba su alegría en su hilo de voz, desde ese día si se besaban no pasaba nada, pero hubo un fallo, Mio se enamoro de ella, pero no quería que La castaña lo supiera, porque si no, toda esa amistad se iría, aunque por cada año que pasaba, Mio cambiaba, y prefería otras cosas aparte de los besos apasionados que de vez en cuando se habían dado, pero todo con cariño de amistad.-

/Fin Flash back/

Ellas ya habían llegado a la casa de Mio, mientras hablaban y componían, llegaron a un tema sobre el futuro, y los sueños de cada, pues ya que eran distintos. Al final Ritsu, acabo hablando de Mio, sobre lo que su profesor había dicho tiempo atrás.

-Hay Mio… Yo seguramente sea una triste oficinista de una empresa local con salario bajo…- Decía dramáticamente mientras seguía su discurso- Mientras que tu me dejaras sola, pues ya que Sawako dijo que te admitieron en el colegio mayor de música de Tokyo... aah… que bien mudarse a Tokyo- Al terminar de decir eso Mio fallo una nota de la composición, haciendo que la castaña se girara a mirarla, la peli negra se notaba nerviosa, como si le faltara aire.

-Oh.. venga ya Ritsu.. déjalo ya… yo, en realidad no estoy muy segura.. de querer ir allí.- Se le notaba nerviosismo en la voz y en el ambiente, no solo por el ruido extraño que hacia su bajo al mover los dedos de Mio nerviosos por todo el instrumento, toqueteándolo, no… también por su cabeza agachada y parecía ¿asustada?.

-Pero Mio, siempre quisiste ser una gran bajista ¿no?-

-Si es verdad pero….- Ahora se agachaba mas, se estaba apenando, avergonzando, sonrojando, aunque en verdad también estuviera un poco contenta, el ser recomendada por una profesora en una escuela tan popular, era un logro poco visto-

-Mmm, Mio, no te preocupes incluso si estamos separadas nosotras siempre seremos las mejores amigas, no te preocupes por eso- Dijo espontáneamente Ritsu, a una peli negra de espaldas, en la misma pose que anteriormente, pero al ver que no respondía su amiga, intento cambiar de tema.- Entonces.. ¿Que quieres que toquemos ahora?- Mio tenia muchos tipos de CD instrumentales, y a la castaña le encantaba ojearlos todos, igual que hacia ahora, para ver que probarían, al ver que tampoco mostraba vida su amiga la miro muy extrañada e interrogativa.

Pero, al darse la vuelta, vio como Mio dejaba el bajo en una esquina bastante rápida, y la miraba, la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún punto débil o señal, como si de un robo se tratara, y así fue como Mio se abalanzo hacia su amiga, tirándola en la cama, estaba nerviosa, no… mas bien estaban las dos nerviosas, Pues ya que según su posición, Mio estaba arriba, con el lazo de la escuela fuera y un poco abierta la camiseta, estaba haciendo demasiado calor para ser invierno, sin duda alguna, habían subido un par de grados.

-Mi-Mio, ¡Espera!- Si la viesen se reirían de ella, la castaña parecía tan inocente como un bebe recién nacido, era un espectáculo, la tímida chica dominado a la fuerte.-

-Ritsu… ¿De verdad estas tan calmada con lo de que me vaya? ¿Te alegras?- Esa no era su amiga Mio, era una chica totalmente nueva, con un tono de voz seductor, que la hacia derretirse, que la hacia quedarse sorda al fundirse sus tímpanos de esa voz tan dulce, la verdad es que parecía irresistible, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.-

-No Mio… es solo que…- No le quedaba aire para decir nada mas, lo soltó todo en un suspiro cuando vio a su amiga encima.-

-¿No…? Entonces… Ritsu, creemos recuerdos juntas…- Ritsu la miro a los ojos, se notaba cambiada, como si algo de hace una década saliera a la luz, un misterio revelado, la siguió mirando, y vio como se iba quitando la parte de arriba, lentamente, sonrojada pero sin ningún arrepentimiento, respiraba un poco nerviosa, entrecortada, y así quedo en sostén, tenia los ojos medio cerrados como si viera un delicioso dulce y quisiera comerlo o simplemente probarlo.-

-¿Eh? No Mio, espera, ¿Que estas haciendo?- La castaña no paraba de moverse, se estaba poniendo aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, aunque pareciera imposible así era, no podía escapar, y se le iban las fuerzas simplemente con las vistas, desde hacia años no había visto a Mio en ropa interior, pues ya que ella no se dejaba, y en esos años, había perfeccionado su cuerpo, curvas extremadamente femeninas, delantera mas madura, su cabellera negra pasando por todos lados mezclándose con el sostén negro que llevaba.-

-Ritsu yo… he deseado esto…- Ella la miraba, y así en inversa, entonces Mio, recién quitado el sostén y aun encima, se le acerco a sus labios carmesís, un poco hinchados por lo anterior-…desde hace mucho tiempo…- Y así se besaron durante un rato, hasta que el dichoso oxigeno hizo falta, oportunidad que aprovecho la castaña para poder buscar una explicación o para escabullirse.-

-Estas… Estas de broma ¿Verdad?- Pero por la mirada de su amiga, se veía que no habían bromas dentro de aquel juego, entonces la peli-negra entro en acción, colocando sus manos delicadamente en el busto de su compañera, para poder hablar mientras se ponía sumamente nerviosa.-

-Ritsu… Vamos a… Vamos a dar este paso juntas…-

Pero Ritsu estaba aun mas nerviosa que hace 5 minutos, así que sin pensar muy bien las cosas, empujo a su amiga alejándola de ella, mientras temblaba, no se esperaba que su amiga quisiera llegar tan lejos.

-¡Mio ya basta!- Y así se alejo unos centímetros, acercándose mas al borde de la cama-

-¿Pero, porque?, Siempre nos estamos besando ¿No?, ya es un poco tarde para…-

-No…Es… ¡No es lo mismo!- No se atrevía a mirar a la pelinegra, además de porque le faltaba la parte de arriba y le daba vergüenza, porque no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, en su mente tenia una batalla infinita-Es….Ese tipo de cosas son…-

-¡Te amo!, Ritsu Tainaka te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo, ese es el porque…- A Mio se le quebraba la voz, no sabia que decir, estaba volviendo a ser la chica tímida, miedosa y vergonzosa de siempre, y justo en el peor momento.-

-Yo también te amo, pero… pero…- Ha la castaña le estaba cayendo varias lagrimas, no sabia que decir, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y a asustarse, no sabia como acabarían ni como reaccionaria, pues ya que aun no la miraba, simplemente hablaba con la voz alta, la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados.- ¡Lo siento!-

Y así Mio se quedo sola, en su cuarto, mientras seguía contemplando la puerta por la que se fue su primer amor, por la puerta donde una cabellera castaña daba un portazo con las baquetas en la mano, al ver eso, tenia una sensación de soledad… ella sola… en su propio cuarto, pasando un poco de frio, aunque eso no le daba mucha importancia… por dentro.. tenia miedo pues ya que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento, ya no podrían ser amigas después de ese rechazo, ni si quiera mirarla a los ojos.

Ya de noche, Ritsu estaba en su cama, con su móvil en mano leyendo el mensaje que le enviaría a su mejor amiga con una expresión melancólica: _Siento lo de hoy, me sorprendiste. Vamos a ensayar mañana otra vez._

_-_Ya lo envié, espero que me responda…- Y con eso en mente se quedo dormida en su futón, aun con el móvil, esperando escuchar esa canción que compusieron años atrás, la cual representaba que le había llegado su respuesta… Pero no fue así…-

….

Después de ese día… espere y espere…. pero Mio no me contesto… No se cuantos mensajes le envié ya, solo se que tuve que recargar saldo 3 veces, tampoco se porque no se presentaba al colegio, ni tampoco el porque sus padres no querían que nadie se acercara a ella, aunque su expresión les decía que Mio lo estaba pasando mal. Solo sabia una cosa… Tenia que arreglar esto pronto… todo dependería de como lo hiciera.

~9 de Junio~

Hoy, día 9, es el ultimo día que tenemos para ensayar, aunque aun no lo hemos echo por falta de comunicación, es hora de que recoja todo ese valor que me hace falta, y afronte lo que sucedió hace una semana en la casa de mi amiga, tengo que dar la cara y enseñarle que aun la aprecio como antes… o algo así…

-Hoy Akiyama esta enferma en casa, me pregunto si podrá venir a la ceremonia de graduación mañana, esto… no esta bien, tenia que haber preguntado a otros profesores para que me ayudaran con la ceremonia, si Akiyama no se presenta…. será un escándalo para la prensa- Argumentaba la profesora Yamanaka a su alumna mientras la castaña se iba pensativa y sacando su móvil.-

Mensaje que envía Ritsu a Mio: _Oye oye, es mañana, ya lo sabes vamos a crear algunos recuerdos juntas._

ENVIADO.

Ya estaba enviado, pero solamente guardo su celular, seguramente no le contestaría como hizo con todos sus mensajes pasados.

Its deep deep Kokoro no okufukaku  
Nan ni mo hibikanakatta….

-Waaaah ¡el móvil el móvil!- la castaña se sobresalto la verdad es que no se lo esperaba, pero en parte estaba mas que contenta al ver en la pantalla ''Mio Akiyama'', así que lo abrió y con casi lagrimas de alegría cayendo en sus mejillas, abrió el mensaje con impaciencia.-

Mensaje de Mio: _Lo siento._

-¿Lo siento? ¡Solo un lo siento!, pero… pero…- ahora si que sus mejillas de hicieron húmedas, pero no eran esas lagrimas de alegría de antes, no… están eran de amargura, ¿Como es posible que toda su amistad se vaya por un solo día? ¡no tenia lógica!, y su amiga lo que mas veía era la lógica de las cosas, sin duda había cambiado todo en una semana… pero… ella no dejaría que siguieran cambiando.-

….

En otro lado, o mejor dicho, en una habitación muy poco alumbrada, se encontraba una chica de ojos grises y cabellera negra en la misma posición que desde la mañana, en su cama sentada con un camisón rosa claro y una oveja dibujada, un poco infantil pero muy lindo, aquella chica estaba empapando a su preciado peluche que abrazaba, pues ya que aun tenia unas pocas lagrimas que le quedaron por derramar. Iba a asomarse por la ventana para ver como trascurría el día, aunque para eso debería abrir la cortina que llevaba cerrada tanto tiempo atrás, cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, escucho su nombre a gritos, por suerte no estaba ningún familiar.

-¡Mioooo!- Si, su propio nombre, recitado por una linda voz que ella conocía- Hey, ¡¿De verdad… estas dispuesta a que las cosas acaben así entre nosotras?- Al escuchar eso la peli-negra se asomo un poco por la cortina, solo para observar a su ángel de la guarda castaña sudando y gritando en medio de la calle, al parecer vino corriendo a buscarla… esperaba que no fuera por ese mensaje tan tonto que le envió Mio…. Ritsu al ver que no obtenía respuesta siguió gritando- ¡Vale, PUES YO NO! ¡No puedo sopórtalo mas!… Así que… ¡MAÑANA VAMOS A HACERLO! Y… y…. Des-Después de eso, podemos… ¡LLEGAR TAN LEJOS COMO DESES!-

-''Espera, ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Su mejor amiga… en frente de su casa… gritando que harían el amor mientras no se separasen… ¿Era eso? pero….pero… eso… ¡eso a de ser un sueño!''- Mio aun estaba pensando y recopilando la información, pero de tanto pensarlo no se percato de que su amiga se estaba yendo corriendo, supongo que se le abra acabado toda su energía y valor.

….

~10 De Junio~

-¿Esta el micrófono en su lugar? ¿Todo adecuado?, Bien, pues entraremos en 30 minutos a directo, por favor vayan preparándose.- Al fin 10 de Junio, inauguración del instituto, la entrada a los nuevos miembros iba a dar comienzo. Pero las estrellas de ese día no estaban listas, pues ya que faltaba una…-

-Ritsu, ¿Aun no a llegado Mio?, sin la bajista no creo que se pueda hacer el numero…- Comentaba una peli-negra acompañada de una chica con dos ganchos en su cabello, las dos nombradas iban tomadas de la mano muy acarameladas, aunque lo disimulasen muuy bien.-

-No Azusa, aun no a llegado, y la verdad no creo que llegue…-

-¿Porque Richan?- Esta vez fue la castaña de ganchos, la cual mostraba estar preocupada.-

-Bueno Yui veras, la gente adulta suele tener problemas de gustos y… todo eso…- Explicaba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.-

-¡Richan! si tenemos la misma edad, no me trates como una cría. Azu-nya, a que yo soy adulta.-

-Claro que si Sempai… Las apariencias a veces funcionan….- Decía Azusa mientras le arras cava la orejita como si de un cachorro se tratase.-

-Es verdad, solo la apariencia….- Y así fue como las dos amigas hablaban con doble sentido, y como la pobre castaña no se enteraba de nada…-

Mientras las 3 amigas se reían un poco intentando quitarse la presión de que Mio no llegase, la recién mencionada aparecía junto a una rubia, la cual la ''arrastraba'' al escenario.

-Gracias Mugi, no sabia orientarme ya por mi propia escuela.-

-Tranquila Mio, da lo mejor de ti ¿Vale?-

-Claro…- Y con eso dicho, se posiciono en su lugar asignado, quedaba poco para dar comienzo a la actuación, cuando ya estaba ella preparada, guiño el ojo a Ritsu, como diciendo que se preparase, después de todo, no se encontraba muy lejos.

…..

-_Disfrutamos de un maravilloso cielo aquí en la ceremonia de graduación. Ahora mismo estoy junto a dos amigas intimas, quienes están aquí para cantar la canción de la escuela para nosotros. Las dos han sido amigas prácticamente desde primaria, He aquí a la baterista Ritsu Tainaka y a la bajista Mio Akiyama_.- Presentaba la reportera.

-Muy bien Mio, vamos haya, como el año pasado…. Uno…Dos…Tres…¡CUATRO!- Ritsu como siempre, junto a sus baquetas daba comienzo, hoy se sentía aun mas contenta, así que inicio estupendamente el himno del instituto, con todo su potencial, y Mio al ver eso, la siguió el ritmo.

La gente del reciento estaba impresionada, Iban tan sincronizadas… echándose miradas de orgullo y cariño… aunque era un cariño un poco mas mutuo que de otras amigas… El sonido de la batería resaltaba ante todo, y la voz de Mio la acompañaba en un mismo tono, no era ni sumamente fuerte, ni casi inaudible, era justamente perfecto, Digno a admirar, se notaban nuevas, sin ninguna preocupación, hasta que en un momento juntaron miradas furtivas, y no las quitaron de los ojos de cada una.

La gente las miraba recordando ese momento, aunque ellas ya no estaban en ese planeta, estaban en su mundo, en el mismo mundo, Mio se acerco un poco a Ritsu… la canción acababa de llegar a su fin, la castaña toco por ultima vez el platillo y dejo caer ambas baquetas mientras que la peli-negra pasaba por detrás la cinta del bajo… juntando sus manos… sus miradas… y finalmente sus labios, en un beso sencillo… y mas perfecto que todos los que se habían dado en todo ese tiempo, pues ya que al fin mostraban sus sentimientos mas secretos y aprisionados…. La gente estaba impresionada, y mas al ser grabado… pero eso… es otra historia…

_Sobre lo lejos que llegamos después de eso, bueno… Eso tendrá que ser… nuestro pequeño secreto… ¿Verdad Mio?_


End file.
